battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
My Hero My No.1
My Hero My No. 1 is the ending theme of Battle Spirits Heroes. The song was sung by Wataru Hatano, Arata Yakushiji's seiyuu. Lyrics Kanji= 閉ざされた心のドア ぶち壊して生きていくよ My Friends 果てしない野望抱き 信じ難い奇跡起こし Go Ahead たとえ闇(やみ)に 迷い阻(はば)まれても 頑張った分だけ道は開けるんだ！ 僕のヒーローは 僕自身なんだ！ 誰も越えさせない MEGA Super Star No.1！ 一つだけ、夢を叶えるよ！ 最強の戦いを 目指せ永遠に！！ ざわついたこの地球(せかい)で 希望なくし生きてきたよ　My Life 偽物と怒りの都(まち) 見た事無い正義かざし　Touch & Go 絶えず悩み　未来閉ざされても 持ち前の明るさで　壁壊すんだ 僕の生きざま　僕の軌跡(ちず)なんだ！ 誰も真似出来ない　MEGA History No.1！ もう直ぐで、手に入れられるよ 究極の生き方を 磨け永遠に！！ 僕のヒーローは　僕自身なんだ！ 誰も越えさせない MEGA Super Star No.1！ 一つだけ、夢を叶えるよ！ 最強の戦いを 目指せ永遠に！！ No.1！ もう直ぐで、手に入れられるよ 究極の生き方を 磨け永遠に！！ Wow Yeah! |-| TV Size= Tozasareta kokoro no doa Buchikowashite ikite iku yo My Friends Hateshinai yabou idaki Shinjigatai kiseki okoshi Go Ahead Tatoe yami ni mayoi habamaretemo Ganbatta bun dake michi wa hirakerun'da! Boku no hiiroo wa boku jishin nan'da! Daremo koesasenai MEGA Super Star No.1! Hitotsu dake, yume wo kanaeru yo! Saikyou no tatakai wo mezasu eien ni!! No.1! Mou sugu de, te ni irerareru yo! Kyuukyoku no ikikata wo migake eien ni!! Wow Yeah! |-| Full Song= Tozasareta kokoro no doa Buchikowashite ikite iku yo My Friends Hateshinai yabou idaki Shinjigatai kiseki okoshi Go Ahead Tatoe yami ni mayoi habamaretemo Ganbatta bun dake michi wa hirakerun'da! Boku no hiiroo wa boku jishin nan'da! Daremo koesasenai MEGA Super Star No.1! Hitotsu dake, yume wo kanaeru yo! Saikyou no tatakai wo mezasu eien ni!! Zawatsuita kono sekai de Kibou nakushi ikitekita yo My Life Nisemono to ikari no machi de Mita kotonashi seigi kazashi Touch & Go Taezu nayami mirai tozasaretemo Mochimae no akarusa de kabe kowasun'da Boku no ikizama boku no chizu nanda! Daremo mane dekinai MEGA History No.1! Mou sugu de, te ni irerareru yo Kyuukyoku no ikikata wo migake eien ni!! Boku no hiiroo wa boku jishin nan'da! Daremo koesasenai MEGA Super Star No.1! Hitotsu dake, yume wo kanaeru yo! Saikyou no tatakai wo mezasu eien ni!! No.1! Mou sugu de, te ni irerareru yo Kyuukyoku no ikikata wo migake eien ni!! Wow Yeah! |-| English (TV size)= Crush the heart's closed door And go on living, My Friends Embrace your endless ambition When it becomes difficult to believe in a miracle, get up, Go Ahead Even if you're lost in the dark If you do your best, the path will open in just a minute My hero is myself! No one will surpass me MEGA Super Star No. 1! There's only one dream to fulfill! Always aim for the greatest battles!! No. 1! It's almost in my hands I'll forever refine that ultimate way of life!! Wow yeah! |-| English (Full song)= Crush the heart's closed door And go on living, My Friends Embrace your endless ambition When it becomes difficult to believe in a miracle, get up, Go Ahead Even if you're lost in the dark If you do your best, the path will open in just minutes My hero is myself! No one will surpass me MEGA Super Star No. 1! There's only one dream to fulfill! Always aim for the greatest battles!! In this noisy world I lived without hope, My Life In the city of falsity and anger I held up never-seen-before justice, Touch & Go If you're always worried about the closed-off future Then with your natural brightness, break down the wall It's my way of life, it's my path! No one will imitate me, MEGA History No. 1! It's almost in my hands I'll forever refine that ultimate way of life!! Wow yeah! No one will surpass me MEGA Super Star No. 1! There's only one dream to fulfill! Always aim for the greatest battles!! No. 1! It's almost in my hands I'll forever refine that ultimate way of life!! Wow yeah! Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme